Aistabdil Class
The Aistabdil '''(English: "Changeling") Class is new-age multi-role freighter vessel that is generally considered the successor to the Ahmaq Class. Technical and Development History Before the Guild War, many Ghaz Guilds maintained, assembled, and sometimes completely constructed their own vessels, even if space engineering was not their primary focus. Sometimes to cut costs a ship would be refit repeatedly over the years, becoming a labyrinth of design standards and technological generations. As the Guild Wars approached, Denizcilik Shipyards became the leader in star ship production, and upon the formation of the Ghaz Combine, achieved enough exclusivity deals to effectively become the supplier for the entire Alealamia Sphere. Despite cornering this market, and taking in engineers from the other Guilds, Denizcilik struggled to maintain the vast variety of often poorly documented vessels. Convincing the other Guilds to shift to their more uniform designs was also proving difficult as the Combine was keeping a close eyes on Guilds taking advantage of eachother. The technological progress made possible by the Formians however created an opportunity. The Guilds were hungry to have the latest and greatest vessels, and to see where these technological breakthroughs could lead their companies. This lead to the creation of the Aistabdil class. Sleek, small, and efficient, the is a highly flexible platform that can be adjusted to suit the needs of its owner. Externally it can be enhanced with additional pods to add to the vessels, while its interior areas can be customized using hardlight projections to shape its rooms. The design is optimized for modern 3D forging techniques, making it relatively simple and easy to produce, while also featuring surprising durability. While initially not intended for military use, Rashidun soon contracted 30 of the vessels with more to come. In its base form, its stealth capabilities allow it to be used as a mobile command center, while newly designed 'military pods' allow it to function as a smaller, lighter, more cost-effective battlesuit carrier. Despite being smaller than the Muejaza, it can function as a mobile supply center for it. Equipment and Design Features * 2x ''Quantum Information Translator: Also known as 'Transporters', these bays allow the vessel to teleport personnel and machinery to and from the vessel. * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: In addition to its protection, this armor acts as an Active Camouflage system that allows the equipped vessel to be rendered effectively invisible to eyes and most sensors. The more complicated nanomachines that make up armor can replicate the vessel's surroundings to mask it visually, as well as deflect sensor waves and contain the ship's Ahab waves. However, energy emissions such as firing its weapons, can reveal its position. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Deflector: Using advances in Ahab particle field manipulation and compression, the Ahab Deflector completely replaces the original energy shield of Skapari-origin. This efficient system allows the Ahab field surrounding the vessel for propulsion to also be used for defense. Future iterations are planned to include phase modulation. * 4x ''Utility Drone Launcher: Used to deploy a variety of specialized drones. ** Slipspace Sensor Drone: Deployed in Slipspace, the drone can safely be sent long-distances to seek out and detect enemies in either Slipspace or Realspace. ** Shield Projector Drone: A remote drone that contains an energy battery that is capable of generating a powerful energy shield for a brief time. Works as an emergency deterrent against enemy fire. ** Decoy Drone: Similar to Formian decoy drones, can be used to create illusionary vessels with exceptional detail. * 1x Tractor Beam Emitters: Using graviton manipulation, allows the ship to capture and pull smaller vessels and cargo at range. Fixed Armament * 8x MIC-Pattern Particle Blaster CIWS: Replacing the typical shredder CIWS of its predecessor, advancements in cooling and energy production has led to particle based CIWS systems. Due to the longevity of Tibanna-based particle weapons, the vessel can put up a staggering barrage of defensive fire without worrying about running out of ammunition. Option Pods The vessel supports up to three pods. One mounted on the bottom side, and one on each 'wing'. The 'bottom' pod is sometimes used to link the lower sections of the side pod. * Carrier Pod: Commissioned by Rashidun, these pods allow the vessel to serve as a battlesuit carrier. Capable of storing and maintaining six battlesuits, the pod features its own Ahab reactor, two gravitic catapults, and a pair of Ahab verniers. Each adds four additional CIWS guns as well as a particle lance to aid in fire support. Their main flaw is that Hræsvelgr units, due to their height, can only dock and launch in their fighter configuration. * ''Gun Pod: Allowing for long-range striking, this pod sports its own reactor, veniers, and a single tachyon de-accelerator. * ''Missile Pod: Allows the vessel to serve as more of a corvette or light destroyer, the missile pod is effectively a 2x10 proton missile launcher with onboard industrial replicators to replenish its armament. Like the carrier pod, it also has its own Ahab reactor, verniers, and a quartet of CIWS guns. * ''Expansion Pod: '''''Used to increase either the storage capacity or housing capacity of the vessel, this civilian use pod commonly used to turn turn the vessel into large transport. Militarily it can be used to carry soldiers and light vehicles. Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Starships Category:Corvettes Category:Carriers Category:Civilian Craft